


fanart: Erin O'Neil

by gryzdolnik



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, garden/math witch is the best witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: my favourite witch from my favourite podcast
Kudos: 25





	fanart: Erin O'Neil

**Author's Note:**

> one, lineart can be found **[here](https://gryzdolnik.tumblr.com/post/622192185449840640/erin-oneil-gardenmath-witch-wip)** (wip)  
> two, fixed and changed some details, i think it looks better now  
> three, i totally forgot what i wanted to put in the bubbles omgbrainwhy


End file.
